Imprisoned
by MysticalChick
Summary: Me and Hei have been living in this little abandoned hotel for a few months now. We've been hopping around from city to city, staying in places where the disease already ran it's terror into the land. Not everyone knows that you cannot catch the virus from a body that died of it, so not many people hide out in the places where it truly is safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright then, well ever since, like, last year, I've been totally obsessed with anime. A friend introduced me to Darker than Black and I totally fell in love with Hei and Yin right away. **

**Well, since I love anime and Fanfiction, I decided to finally act on my urge to write a fanfic about Hei and Yin. Hei is just amazing and Yin is so powerful in her own way, and through her emotionless being she still finds an undying love for Hei.**

**My Fanfic, Imprisoned, doesn't exactly branch off of any area of Darker than Black, the first season nor the second season. It's kinda based in my own little story, but Hei and Yin's past are still the same. This time though, it's not the syndicate they're running from, it's a deadly disease that has already wiped out half the planet.**

**Yin is no longer a doll but Hei still has his contractor powers. Even though Yin is not a doll I wanted to still have her slightly monotone, but she can show emotion when she truly wants to.**

**I've already written three chapters to this story and I realize that I get better at writing for Hei and Yin as I go along, so hopefully by the end things will be really great!**

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

The cold winter air hit me like a bullet the moment I opened the hotel window. There was snow everywhere; I knew there was because I could feel it around the rim of the window. I may be blind, but my hands can see the world in a way totally unique from the sighted ones, therefore I envy no one.

It's been a year since it happened. "It" being the mysterious epidemic that has already wiped out half the world's population and it's claiming more lives each and every second.

Nobody is sure of what caused the disease; it came too quick for anyone to really take the time to understand it. All they knew was that left and right, people who thought they originally had the flu were suddenly experiencing deadly symptoms. Vomiting blood was one of the more gruesome consequences for having come in contact with the virus. After that, you'd have maybe a week before you bled to death out of your ears, nose, eyes, and mouth.

Some scientists came up with experimental drugs that, when used early enough, could cure someone of the virus. However, the drugs are very partial and could either cure or worsen the patient, speeding up the disease's course and killing them instantly.

Everybody soon feared the worst for themselves and riots were started, people would simply go insane while letting the thought of death control them to the point where the world was almost deserted.

Me and Hei have been living in this little abandoned hotel for a few months now. We've been hopping around from city to city, staying in places where the disease already ran it's terror into the land. Not everyone knows that you cannot catch the virus from a body that died of it, so not many people hide out in the places where it truly is safe.

Even though the places we stay are most certainly the least dangerous, they're still very deadly. Hei goes out every few days for food and supplies, but I'm stuck here, imprisoned in a locked hotel room, spending my time sticking my hands out the window to feel the nice winter air, and waiting for him to return to me.

He says I shouldn't feel confined and that he'd try to find something I could entertain myself with while he's gone. All I want though… is for him to stay with me.

I could hear his footsteps as he neared the door. My heart skipped a beat at the excitement of being around him again, at hearing his voice and feeling his touch when he comforts me. The only reason I stay sane in this world is because of the thought of being near him and remaining his partner all this time.

I hear the click of the lock and the squeak of the door as it swings open. I feel his presence and I know it is no stranger. It's him.

"We're going to have to leave again soon, Yin."

"Okay." I learned a long time ago not to ask any questions when it came to his decisions, especially since I no longer have a specter to help survey the location anymore. I had to do as he said, and I couldn't help him know which areas are safe or not.

"The area is safe, there aren't any people anywhere near this hotel. But it's the food, there's very little left."

"I understand." There was a long pause, a silence so deep it mimicked a walk through the forest during winter, not a sound in the world, nothing interrupted. Then, suddenly, I heard him behind me, he placed his hands on my shoulders, and brought them down to my stomach, embracing me from behind. He placed his head upon my right shoulder and spoke softly and sweetly, unlike his usual tone of voice.

"I don't want to lose you anymore." He remained there for a while, just embracing me and keeping me warm. I felt his eyelids close as they were pressed upon my cheek, and I brought my hands up to hold his arms closer to me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed every second of this lovely embrace.

Words held themselves inside, three little words that I wanted to say so badly, but my mouth couldn't bring them to form. I then felt his lips travel to my cheek, although it wasn't a kiss quite, and he stopped before it became one. He let go, and no matter how much I wanted him to stay, he still left me alone again in my chair.

"Yin, did you open the window?" He asked as he went in front of me and closed it. His sweet tone was gone and he was back to his usual voice.

"I did."

"I told you not to do that, the virus is airborne, you can get sick if you keep doing it."

"I like the snow."

"I don't care. I don't want you doing it again." He walked away from me, signaling that those were his last words on the subject. I got up from the chair, and stood still, facing him.

"Yes?" He noticed my stance and expected me to say something, but I didn't, not immediately at least.

"Why did you hold me like that?"

"Because I… Care. I care about you…" He paused again, "Go take a bath and get ready for bed."

I nodded him a yes, and then headed past him for the bathroom.

I stood in the cold shower, covering myself and wondering why I was feeling like this. My heart was beating so fast I could barely breathe, and my stomach felt tingly and tight. I've felt like this since he held me, and suddenly I wanted more. I wanted for him to hold me like that forever, just like that. It was a wonderful feeling, but also overbearing. I couldn't think at all, I just focused on this feeling and on different ways he could make me feel special. Special, that's how I felt right now.

* * *

I knew I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have held her like that. I shouldn't even have tried to kiss her. What on earth was I thinking? Affection is the very last thing me and Yin have to be worried about right now.

But lately she's been so sad, I wanted to cheer her up, but still, I went too far. What if I made her excited? What if she wants me to do it again? She's different now; she's not a doll anymore. I need to be more careful with how I touch her now, anything could set her off.

To feel her, though. To feel her soft, porcelain body under me, it was magical. I couldn't help but imagine it again, and I looked over at the bed and imagined more. I couldn't catch myself in time, and I just stood there, holding a shirt that I was folding, and staring at the bed next to me.

I was so absorbed by my daydream that I didn't even notice when Yin came out of the bathroom.

"Hei?" I didn't respond.

"Hei?" This time I looked, noticing her dripping wet, in only her bath towel, "Do you have my nightgown?"

"Um, yes." I handed her the purple silk gown in front of me, and couldn't help but feel how soft it was, and how it must feel when warmed by her body… But after handing it to her, I looked at her face, and noticed something.

"Yin…"

"Yes?" Blood, dripping down from her nose onto her towel, leaving a huge red stain by her breasts.

"You're… bleeding…" She panicked and began wiping at her body, looking for the area she was bleeding at. I came over to her and held her shaking hands.

"You're infected."

* * *

**So, this is my first chapter of my first story for this show. I should probably mention that I won't be adding any other characters from the show (Except maybe Mao :3) because I'm trying to focus mainly on Hei and Yin's relationship. **

**Another thing is that I didn't truly get to explain the disease very well, so I will now. The disease starts off like a slight cold, Yin didn't even notice she was sick until Hei pointed out her bloody nose. Once the disease progress's, areas such as the nose and ears will begin bleeding. It takes around two to five days for a victim to begin bleeding from the nose. After that, more areas will begin bleeding (Eyes, pores, nails, just about everywhere) and once you begin vomiting blood, there is no hope and the victim dies within a week.**

**So what the virus really does is it eats at veins and arteries, causing this bloody death. It continues to eat until the victim is dead, however once the victim dies, the virus dies with it, therefore a dead body cannot infect others if they touch it.**

**I'm not a doctor so if my invented "Virus" seems faulty don't yell at me, lol.**

**I hope I can continue to write this and I hope you guys will continue to like it!**

**~*~*~MantaChick**


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't want to die, Hei!" She struggled in my arms, moaning and squealing, before finally she came to my chest and cried.

"You're not going to die. I'm going to cure you." I picked her up and laid her down on the bed, grabbing a blanket and placing it over her.

"Hei, I'm scared."

"Stay here, I'm going to come back as soon as I can." I rubbed her cheek with my thumb a few times before getting dressed and leaving the hotel room.

There are drug dealers all around the city gates who have random experimental cures for the disease. Some are legit, though the majority are just self-helping jerks looking for a buck. The legit guys will easily have your head if you don't pay the price they request, but even then they can't guarantee their cures to work. Everything is a game of chance, and I refuse to play that game when it comes to Yin. Whatever I get for her is going to work if I have to kill for it.

I know a man a few miles away from the hotel. He often helps me find supplies and keeps me updated on what's happening outside of the city. He doesn't stay in one area too long, but he comes back every now and then out of curiosity. Regardless of how much he's helped me, I'd never consider him my friend, I'm only going to him because I know he's legit.

Thoughts of life without Yin by my side soon clouded my thoughts and made my pace quicker. I soon found myself right by the man's alley where he ran his business.

"It's me." I said in a low tone, the man peeked his head out from the side and looked at me.

"Hehe, well, if it isn't my Black Reaper friend! What will it be today?" I still go by Black Reaper even today, considering the fact that I regained my powers finally.

"I need a cure."

"Well, you came to the right place. How far along is the victim?" He visibly saw that I wasn't bleeding from anywhere, so he knew it wasn't me who needed it.

"She's bleeding from the nose."

"Oh, so she's already got probably five days on her, right? Well, I've got one last vial, and I guarantee it to work." He pulled out a clear vial with a purple liquid inside. I reached for it but he pulled it away from me immediately.

"Uh Uh Uh… I want cash, lots of it, or your little sweetheart is going to suffer a bloody death."

"I don't have cash right now, I'll pay you later, I just need this right now."

"What is she to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The girl, is she related to you? A daughter, a sister?"

"No, she's just…"

"Just what?"

"She's my wife." I lied, but everyone lies in this world.

"You're lying."

"What? No I'm not, she is my wife."

"She is not. She's merely a romantic interest that you have yet to make a move on. You love her, yet you keep your feelings for her under wraps. I don't respect a man who does that."

"Either way it's none of your business, I'm a customer who is promising to pay you, so I suggest you work with me."

"Sorry, buddy, but I know some places that are still virus free, and I'm heading to one of them tomorrow, and if I don't have my money now, I'm not going to give you your cure. Besides, I'm a mind reader, I know the moment you get your hands on this vial, you're going to take off and I'll never see you again. So either pay up, or have your darling girl die from something that could have been prevented."

A mind reader, it figures I'd end up facing him. I couldn't think, I had to act on impulse, I couldn't think about anything. I grabbed my knife and quickly went to jab it into his arm, but he moved and instead I caught his jacket.

"So, you wanna fight? I'm cool with that!" He placed the vial back into his pocket and took out a small knife in place of it. He swung it out and it transformed before my eyes into a sword.

"Ready, Reaper?" I came at him, and he swung the sword, but I ducked and held out my knife to slice his leg. He was surely hurt, but he didn't care, and he chased me down, not expecting me to fly right up above him, and then come crashing down behind him. He turned to face me and I grabbed his shirt, forcing him up against a wall.

"Give me the vial or I'll kill you." I held his neck, ready to send a thousand volts of electricity straight into his body, but all he did was laugh. I suddenly felt his blade slide right into my skin, just to the side of my ribcage, and he pulled down, leaving a huge slab of skin just hanging, blood drenching the snow below us. The pain was nothing compared to what I've had in the past, and I kept Yin in my mind. I had to get that vial, so while I was still holding him up, I shocked him, watching him squirm and scream until he lay dead and fried on the ice covered streets.

I reached down into his pocket and grabbed the vial, thankfully it was unharmed. I then searched his jacket and found a syringe needed for injecting the cure into her veins. I left the scene, with no guilt or pity for the man I just killed.

I walked back to the hotel, the vial in my hand, and a feeling of anxiety arose in my chest. What if this thing doesn't help her? What if it speeds up her illness? What if I have to spend the rest of my life without her?

No, I had to stay positive. This thing was going to cure her, she was going to be fine. Besides, she's early along anyways, even if it doesn't work I still have time to find her one that does.

I almost wished that my time spent walking would take forever, because as I reached the hotel room I knew it was either yes or no. Yin is cured, Yin isn't cured. Yin will live, Yin has a shorter chance of surviving.

I walked in to the cold room, and immediately I saw blood everywhere. The sheets were coated, the floor was spotted, the towel she was using was soaked. And when I looked for her, I found her by the window, naked, and sticking her hands into the snow outside.

* * *

**There is a spolier for season 2 in this authors note, it's a tiny one though, just to warn you: Before anyone asks why Hei hasn't tended to his wound yet, let me just say this... That guy is one tough cookie, in season two he freaking had a stake driven through his back and he pulled it out and just kept walking like he flicked off a mosquito or something. He can handle a little slab of skin hanging from his body. For sure it hurts like hell and he's probably drenched with blood himself, but his entire focus right now is on Yin. So, that stubborn, sexy man is totally fine. :3 Hehe, well I hope you guys like it so far, it will get 10x better because I really stink at fight scenes and this one was no exception, but guess what! I'm studying fight scenes and this is part of my homework, so I'll definitely add some more action later on.**

**Later,**

**~*~*~MantaChick**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yin! What are you doing?" I placed the vial on the bed and rushed over to her, pulling her onto the chair and slamming the window shut. She was holding bloody snow in her hands, and her face, her beautiful face was caked with the blood that was still dripping from her nose.

"I told you not to open that window!" I grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. I knew she couldn't see me, but her eyes just stared into my soul. I felt my heart jump when I looked at her body, and then back to her face. She was breathtaking, even in this state she was in.

"I was hot." I came out of my daydream again and felt her forehead. She was burning hot, so I picked her up and took her into the bathroom, prepared a warm bath, and placed her in.

"It's too hot!"

"You need to be warm right now, Yin. Even if you're hot, you can't be in cold water, you'll get sicker." I began cleaning her face and noticed that her nose was still bleeding just as bad as before. She needed that cure right now, but just as I was about to get it, she grabbed my arm and laid her head back.

"I want to sleep in the snow."

"You can't."

"But I want to."

"You can't do that or…"

"Or I'll get sicker."

"Exactly. I have to give you something now." I broke myself from her weakened grip and grabbed the vial and syringe. I sat down next to her and prepared an area on her arm that I could inject it into.

"Will it hurt?" She asked me with a whimper in her voice, different from her usual monotone way of speaking.

"Yes, a bit. But you'll feel better afterwards."

* * *

I could feel the sharp needle as it pierced my skin, and my veins sucked up the fluid within the syringe. The pain was doubled since my muscles were weak and tender, but I didn't cry or complain.

Hei only injected a bit into me, the rest of the vial was sitting on top of the sink.

"Tell me if you feel any different."

I could feel the constant flow in my nose tighten up, and I rubbed away the excess blood to show Hei that it was working.

"I am better."

"If it's helping you already then I won't give you anymore, but you aren't completely cured yet." He put the syringe next to the vial and continued washing me down after placing a bandage over my arm. Feeling his hands on my skin made me feel so happy, to know that he cared for me enough to wash me down and cure me when I'm sick. His hands on my face, stroking my nose and my cheek, washing away the remnants of blood from my skin, it felt so lovely, I almost fell asleep as he did so. I reached my hand up and trailed it from his arm to his shoulder, and then to his face. He reached down closer to me, and I was able to easily trail my fingers all over his features, from his smooth nose to his defined eyebrows, and his eyelids as they closed, to his cheek and his lips, and his hair… His silky smooth hair that I couldn't help but to grab. I pulled him closer to me… and suddenly I felt a warm embrace coat my lips, and it felt like it belonged there all along, like a tailor made dress to cover me up. My heart skipped and I melted into the kiss, tears finding their way to my eyes as happiness engulfed my body…

* * *

My soul was on fire. I wanted her more than anything in this world. I wanted her now, I wanted to be with her tonight and every night for the rest of my life. I wanted to make love to her in the winter moonlight, and well into the morning.

I picked her up out of the cloudy, bloody bath water, and held her close, never breaking my lips from hers. I finally pulled away, but only to push the bathroom door open and rush to the bed, placing her down and looking into her soul.

"Do you want this?" I asked her. She didn't respond immediately, so I awaited her answer, towering over her like a panther ready to pounce. I tried calming myself down, if I got too excited I may hurt her while trying to love her. She was frail, a beautiful vase that I had to treat with kindness and respect.

"Yes, Hei." She finally answered. I reached down, grabbing her lips with mine as I did so. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I held her close to my chest as I fell to the side…

* * *

I loved every moment of this, it felt so good simply to be near him, but this feeling I was getting now was different from anything I ever felt before. It made my heart race and made my stomach fill with excitement, I smiled under our kiss and held him close to me. I felt chills go up my spine as he trailed his hands up and down my back, and I broke myself from our kiss and fell into a moment of complete ecstasy. My hands shook so much, and my eyes swelled from the tears of happiness I had been crying. I grabbed his shirt and rested my mouth at his neck, inhaling his scent, and I found myself in a trance, totally hypnotized by his movements and the way he touched my body. This was the most amazing feeling of my life.

* * *

I melted into her so quickly that I didn't want our time to end. I wanted to become addicted to her and experience this every single minute of every single day forever. I soon found my mouth saying the words that I couldn't say before, and with my head resting by her ear, I whispered them.

"I love you." I waited a bit for her response, but the feeling was so intense that I just continued loving her anyways.

"I love you too." She whispered back. I kissed her ear and felt her jump under my grip, and within my heart I knew I'd spend my entire life loving her. Finally I found someone, and I wasn't going to let her go. Ever.

I raised myself up and she helped me take my shirt off, her hands feeling like water running down my back afterwards. She rubbed my stomach and began kissing my shoulder, intensifying the moment even more.

I was ready for everything that would come now, but as I made my advancements to her, I heard a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Yin asked as her hands grabbed my neck.

"I don't know." I wasn't sure whether I should answer it or continue our lovemaking, though Yin was surely scared by the sudden interruption. As much as I hated it, I got up, ripping myself from the steaming bed out into the cold room, and I looked through the peephole.

Nobody there.

I was relieved and turned around and went straight back to Yin, continuing our special moment together. I inhaled her skin and kissed her neck, losing myself in the pleasure of being with her. I soon got ready again, but I heard the knock once more.

"What the hell?" I was so close to ignoring it this time, but what if they kept knocking all night?

"Who is it?!" I yelled, never pulling myself from Yin but turning my head so I wouldn't scare her.

Of course there was no response, so I calmed down and began loving her again. I heard the knock again, but ignored it totally this time, simply drenching myself with her love, and every time I heard the knock after that, I moaned long and loud. We made love long into the night; soon it seemed like the mysterious knocker got the point and left us alone. Finally after our moment of moonlight delight, we laid side by side, holding one another close and breathing love into one another. I whispered sweet nothings to her, stroked her head and watched as she fell asleep. This moment I wouldn't give up for anything in the world.

I too started drifting off into sleep, but then that horrible sound came back. The knocker was at it again.

I stormed off the bed, enraged by whoever this was. I opened the door, my knife in my hand, and got ready to chase them off for good.

To my surprise it was no annoying teenager looking for a handout.

It was a little girl in a white, bloody dress.

"Help me."

* * *

**Yeah yeah, it may have seemed a little too soon for them to have done that, but come on! Every HeixYin lover has been wanting that to happen for forever now (Well, of the HeixYin lovers that I know of...)**

**Besides, I successfully achieved my goal of being romantic but not lemony. I simply wanted to capture their passion in this chapter, and in the next chapter, we find out who that little girl is...**

**Bye Bye for now!**

**~*~*~MantaChick**

**(Okay I admit I might have been a little lemony but oh well its rated Teen so blahgrdjfbnrgcf.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**If I may so add this note as a simple disclaimer for the song I used towards the middle and end, it's Hallelujah by uh, well its by a lot of people but the version I used was the one by Canadian Tenors. Enjoy! (P.S. I recommend listening to the song while reading the middle because it goes along with it well...:)**

* * *

Darkness surrounds me as it has for so very long. I make not a move, for I can't, my body feels as though it is filled with cement.

"Young man, awaken! As I told you before, awaken!" I hear this deep, raspy voice, and I open my eyes and see the pale moonlight. I'm in a coffin, in a cemetery, and this dark figure is looking over me.

"What is this? Who am I? What is happening?"

"You have work to do, as I told you when you were dying. Now get up, wipe the dirt off your face, and go to this address." He hands me a piece of paper, and then reaches into a bag and grabs an apple. "Also, you haven't consumed anything in like, five years, you might want this to prevent yourself from dying again of hunger."

"You mean I've been dead for five years?"

"I remember you being a bit sharper than this when I first met you. Sigh, five years truly rots a good brain… Now go, do as I say. Get the girl and return here tomorrow morning."

"G-g-girl? What? I'm supposed to do what?" I stuttered uncontrollably, not all of my memories were entirely clear, and I was shaking madly from the shock of the sudden revival of my body. The man grabbed my arm and forced me out of the coffin, slamming me on the ground, and then taking his hand and with a single thrust he forced the coffin back into the ground. He left soon after without a single word or even one last look at the confused man behind him.

"What the bloody hell is going _on_ here!?" I shouted out loud, dropping the apple and the paper as I screamed and grabbed my head. The thought of being dead for five years haunted me to the point where I was as scared as a young child watching his parents be murdered as he lay mindless in the corner. Thoughts of being that young child flooded my memory and I started remembering a little more of who I was once I calmed down a bit. I still didn't know my name though, so I walked over to my gravestone. I leaned down to the grass, and wiped away the bits of dirt from the engraved stone so I could see it clearly.

"Jack Simon…" I read it with a whisper. "So, now I know who I was, but what am I supposed to do now?" I was still quite confused and decided the best thing to do would be to just do as the man asked until I remember exactly why I was asked to do so. I grab the apple and the paper from the ground, wipe the red fruit upon my tattered dress shirt and place it to my mouth, biting down and tasting the delicious juice as it met my tongue. In my mind, with not having eaten in five years, this was a full course meal, at a five star restaurant. I felt a sudden sting on my lip and pulled the apple away to investigate. There was a small remnant of blood upon the white of the apple, and upon touching my lip I noticed I had been cut. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and didn't think upon the issue for another second, and then I looked at the paper in my other hand.

"Turn here, turn there, hotel room 206, young girl, grab her and run…" I mumbled on sarcastically. "Simple enough." I said as I tucked the paper into the pocket of my dress shirt. I walked on, following the instructions as to how to reach the hotel from the cemetery.

The night was cold and I wished I had grabbed my formal jacket from the coffin when I still had the chance to. It fell off when I was forcefully thrown out of what had been my home for the past five years.

I walked and walked until I landed up in a city. The moon shunned down and illuminated the ground, and I noticed there wasn't a single soul around me. Not a car speeding past me to throw air in my face, nor a girl to approach and ask if I'd like a night of fun. Not a man to mug you, not even a building with a light inside, nor were the lampposts upon the street lit up to guide the way. I only had my precious moon and the stars to help me see.

I felt tiny bullets of water hit my face as I looked up at the white circle in the sky. They grew heavier and heavier until I could no longer look up.

I rested myself for a moment upon one of the many broken street lights. I slouched down, and a song came to my mind, a beautiful one that I remember to relax me when I was filled with sorrow or hurt in my heart. My eyes glanced over to the street that was now cluttered with the cloud's tears, each new one that fell made the street seem to dance and come to life as the puddles filled.

My lips began to form the words from my distressed expression, and I began to sing with the sidewalk as my stage, and my dear Luna as my spotlight…

_"I've heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the lord, but you don't really care for music, do you?" _My foot found comfort as I raised it to steady myself upon the lamppost, and I touched my heart and then looked to the stars as I continued.

_"It goes like this, the fourth the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah…" _My voice echoed into the night like a lonesome wolf, not a listener in sight besides my moon and her stars, _"Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah…"_

I began to dance around within the streets, continuing my singing, and imagining a precious woman there, dancing with me. Her beauty glowed and the water below us reflected her glory, and I took her hand and we swayed to my song, and she lended her voice in the next part… "_Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you…" _Suddenly, my lovely Luna turned, and she grabbed my wrists and threw me down, overpowering me easily.

_"She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne and she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah…" _ Even in my pain I raised myself, the thunder and the shower from above helping me see the truth behind her eyes, yet I returned to her anyways. "Hallelujah…" I took her wrist, "Hallelujah," I forced her to my chest, "Hallelujah," I held her close, "Hallelujah…" I planted a kiss upon her lips, her false love giving me an overwhelming, warm sensation throughout my body.

She backed away, looked at me, and spoke… _"Baby, we've both been here before, we know this room, we've walked this floor, you used to live alone before you knew me…"_

I went to her, touched her lips with my fingertips, and continued on my own,_ "I've seen your flag on the marble arch, and love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah!"_ Tears arose in my eyes as I saw these scenes from my past replay in my head. The woman Luna, my precious girl and her betrayal. Using my body for her pleasure, then breaking my heart in two. _"Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah…"_

She faded away, and I fell to the ground as the rain calmed down. I decided I would finish the song without her, just as I began it without her.

_"I did my best, it wasn't much. I couldn't feel so I try to touch. I told the truth, I didn't come to fool you. Even though it all went wrong, I stand before the lord of song, with nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah… Hallelujah… Hallelujah…. Hallelujah… Hallelujah…" _

I raised to a standing position, my song done and making me feel even more worthless than I did before I began to sing. So many memories of that woman came flooding back as a tsunami, hitting me back and forth until I was bloody and battered.

I continued on my way, took an extra look at the paper, and placed it in my pocket once more. The hotel was close and I still had no idea what I was even doing alive. Hopefully I won't have to explain anything to anyone…

* * *

**First of all...**

**I know how I said I wasn't going to add any other characters from the series, Buuuut, I can't resist when it comes to 11! But don't worry, this doesn't change the story at all, I promise! ;)**

**Besides Hei, I think November 11 was one of the awesomest characters in the series. I was also immediately seduced by those icy eyes of his!**

**Secondly...**

**When I heard the song today on my phone I started picturing 11 singing it in the rain, and throughout the day I started building a storyline that could fit in to the one I had already created quite nicely. So it's like a puzzle, I just built an extra piece :)**

**Truly, I had no idea I'd have a sudden craving to write for him so he really wasn't supposed to be involved at all here, but hey, you know what this means right? 11 is going to meet up with Hei again for sure, and even if 11 doesn't remember Hei, for sure Hei will remember him, because as I said, their pasts are still the same, just the story is a bit mashed up so that I could do this. (Really I think in the path I'm going down, it's just gonna be like season 2 never happened, because I was personally kinda disappointed with it.)**

**Thirdly...**

**Towards the end of the song, the woman sings a part that is different from the regular song. I did this so it would fit better, and she is mentioning how they together know this room and walked this floor, they've been through the fighting time and time again, signaling that at some point, he was in an abusive relationship with someone. I'm going to incorporate this into the storyline as well.**

**I don't own the song okay so don't come after me lol.**

**~*~*~MantaChick**


End file.
